2 pairs deserve another or 3
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: Story has been discontinued due to on slaught of negative comments and you know what im tired of it so those of you who liked this story or feel like reading it feel free to look it up in deviant art and those who dont like it then dont read it
1. Chapter 1

***/-I Do not own Class of the Titans Studio B Productions and Nelvana do.**

**The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and the OCs **

Chapter 1

Vacation

The group was using Herry's truck to drive out to their favorite elderly woman's home. Herry was as normal driving, Jay and Theresa were cuddling as were Atlanta and Archie. Oddie was reading programming for some new software to help with a project for Hermes and Hephaestus. Neil was as normal watching himself in the mirror pouting his lips to see if it helped his 'Sex Appeal'.

On the radio and heard the verse

"_It's too late baby, there's no turning around I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

That must be what loves like, Herry thought at the same time Jay and Archie though 'Perfect description of love'.

_I never thought that you could break me apartI keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_

Archie would never admit it but Atlanta was like that.

_You want to get insideThen you can get in lineBut not this time_

Neil thought 'Oh yeah, that's what kinda girl he needed.

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

Archie snickered to himself. I only ran and scream because I had a scare spell put on me.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

'Yup that Theresa,' thought Jay. 'Totally Atlanta,' thought Archie

_I won't try to philosophizeI'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyesThis is how I feelAnd it's so surreal_

'Definitely how I feel,' Thought Jay. Archie thought, 'Ok who are this band? Who wrote their lyrics and if they wrote any poetry.

_I got a closet filled up to the brimWith the ghosts of my past and the skeletonsAnd I don't know whyYou'd even tryBut I won't lie_

If only Atlanta knew. Archie snickered again.

_You caught me off guardNow I'm running and screaming _

'Defiantly caught me off guard,' thought Jay.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroineDo you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

"Loving her was defiantly sinful,' thought Archie.

_And I feel a weakness coming on Never felt so good to be so wrong_

'They're right,' Archie snickered again.

_Had my heart on lockdown, And then you turned me around_

'I was completely focused on defeating Cronus I never let my feelings for Theresa show,' then he kissed the top of her head.

_I'm feeling like a new born child, Every time I get a chance to see you smileIt's not complicatedI was so jaded_

'I love her smile,' thought Jay and Archie in sync.

_And you caught me off guard, Now I'm running and screaming"_

-~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.-

Upon arrival the group was very excited. They were going to stay at Granny's for the weekend for some R and R. Like usual Granny had Herry going around being a maitre d' for all of his friends. It agitated him a bit but Neil knowing made it worse. Making him run back and forth.

"Hey Herry," called Neil, "I could use a refill of lemonade."

Herry thought that he saw something moving inside the house and paid no attention to Neil.

"Herry are you ok?" Asked Jay.

"Yeah Fine I just thought I saw something," said Herry

"What?" asked Archie his attention leaving Atlanta to go to Herry.

"Nothing it was probably just Pepe," said Herry

"Herry," Neil called again, "You don't want me to go thirsty do you?"

Herry sighed softly and ground out , "No Neil. No one would want you to go with out," Sarcasm strong in his voice.

"Cool so refill my good man? " Neil asked again.

Herry walked over and took Neil's glass, took it angrily and walked inside the house.

While Herry was gone Atlanta kicked Neil under the table.

"What was that for?" Neil complained. Every team member glared at him, "What did I do?" Glare again.

Neil sighed and stopped messing with Herry for the time being planning something better.

When the group were done eating Neil decided to tan and the others except for Oddie decided to just lounge in the sun. Theresa sitting on Jays lap, his arms wrapped around her shoulders they were talking randomly just enjoying each others company. Archie his hoodie balled up under his head as Atlanta lay on his chest also just prattling on. Oddie was like normal working on some thing to do with technology, or gaming.

Granny asked Herry to water her flowers and straighten up her garden for her, that she has things to do and had guest lately and had been neglecting her garden. He agreed as a good nice boy would. Herry watered the flowers with a green hose and was done when the roots were now completely rooted in mud. Neil who was laying next to the garden had a bright idea.

Herry was wrapping up the hose walking towards the house to return it to it's appointed location. When Herry was walking past him Neil held out his darn denim clad leg him and Herry ended up falling face first into the mud. When he pushed himself up he was covered face and torso in mud although it was lucky that most of the mud avoided his pants.

Neil burst out laughing as did Atlanta and Archie. Jay was ready to step in if things got bad and Oddie had a look on his face of 'Oh Crap'.

Herry huffed pulled off his shirt wiped his face on the cleaner inside and balled it up in his hand and wiped the mud off his face

"Granny I'm going to go take a shower," Huffed Herry.

"Ok don't take to long you don't want to leave our guest waiting," She replied.

Herry headed into the house and barely heard Neil's retort.

"Yes don't keep us waiting," Neil called after him.

For this comment Atlanta picked up one of Archie's books and threw it at Neil and it hit him square in the head, "Bulls eye," said Atlanta smiling.

"Couldn't you have thrown something other then my book?" asked Archie.

"Nothing else within grabbing range," said Atlanta as she sprang up retrieved the book and returned it to Archie, "See no harm done to the book only to Neil's head,"

"And his ego," Said Theresa.

"Yeah Neil's down fall will ultimately be books," said Oddie

They all laughed at the normally quite team members burn.

After washing his face in the bathroom and throwing his shirt in the hamper, Herry headed upstairs to his bedroom and opened the door .The room was dark and he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. Then sat down on his bed only to notice that he had sat on someone's legs and that someone was in his bed. He jerked upright and stood up his shirt forgotten on the bed. His stance saying that he was ready to fight. The figure in his bed was now in a standing in a predatory like crouch on his bed then lunged for him. The strike hit him dead on in the chest sending him back a step and the attacker prepared for attack.

Some time during the battle his eyes had adjusted slightly better he could see that the figure was female. Long dark hair, a few pounds over voluptuous on the bottom, toned shoulders chest and arms,

body, not fat but not a stick either, either way she was kinda hot.

She was also wearing one of his older t-shirts and panties, but no pants. The shirt was almost long enough to be a mini dress on her. While he was distracted with her appearance she took the opportunity to land a kick to the back of his knees, spring up, and punch him in the face. He recoiled and tried to grab her he knew if he could grab her she couldn't do any damage. That way she didn't hurt him and he didn't hurt her. **An: We all know that Herry wouldn't hurt a girl**

"Granny!" the female voice called out as if for help.

"You are not going to hurt Granny," replied Herry. Almost nabbing her around her waist but she dodged just in time.

"Granny!" The girl called again.

Herry grunted and went after her again, she dodged this time at the absolute last second his hand scathed her waist. Her strikes and blocks were becoming less powerful like she was running out of evergy and she knew that she had one last resort. She had to time it right.

The minute she heard Granny at the top of the stairs she employed her tactic, She sent out all of her already lowered energy at Herry, Herry grabbed his head and cringed in pain and fell to his knees then felt himself somehow pinned to the floor by invisible chains. Then as the pain began to subside as Granny and the others reached the door

"Melitsa," called Granny. Herry knowing his Granny knew from the way she had said her name she was good and meant no harm.

Then the girl sagged and fell Herry caught her before she hit the ground. The rest of the group stood in the doorway in jaw sagging, eye popping shocked aw. The girl that was a moment ago was a match for a descendant of Hercules now sagged. A weak frail little thing in his arms.

"Herry dear, be a good boy and lay her back down and tuck her in, She'll need her rest after that and she wasn't feeling the best in the first place. She needs her rest it's the only way that she's going to get better. Then come downstairs and I'll explain everything" Granny said, heading out the door as the other New Olympian group members followed with slight hesitation eyes lingering in the room.

Herry got off of his knees the invisible chains long since evaperated and placed the girl on the bed and pulled the covers back up to her. It was now that he noticed while her body was attractive her face was beautiful, a weird combination of fierce and innocent that took him by surprise. It felt like he knew her from somewhere.

"Melitsa," He said, _Pretty name to match a pretty face_ he thought as he grabbed his shirt and headed out the door after Granny.

**What you think?**

**Reviews appreciated **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Class of the Titans the Canadian's do **

**They have every thing good **

**Supernatural**

**Bacon **

**Degrassi **

**Drake**

**21 jump street was filmed there**

**The list goes on the only bad thing is Beiber.**

Chapter 2

Explanations

With the girl upstairs asleep once again being laid to sleep, The New Olympians were al sitting around a dinning room table waiting for the dark haired and densely muscled boy to return. Herry came down the stairs and pulled on the shirt that had been forgotten during the fight. Herry stood leaning on the door way to the dining room.

"I guess I forgot to tell you all about my guest," said Granny.

"Understatement," muttered Neil. Theresa nudged him in the shin to say 'no'

"So she's suppose to be here?" asked Oddie.

"Yeah she's going through some hard times right now," said Granny, "and she needed somewhere to stay."

"What's going on?" asked Jay.

"She was attacked by these rabid dogs," said Granny.

"Dogs?" asked Herry looking to Pepe. HE didn't care to much for the idea that anybody hurting these six girls. **(AN: 1 Granny, 2 Pepe, 3 the girl Melitsa, 4 Atlanta, 5 Theresa, and 6 Pepe. The dog has bow so she's a girl right?)**

"I think that's what they were," she replied, "but they weren't like any breed I've seen before. They were tone and lean like gray hounds with the fur to match but there faces looked more like rabid wolves, and they ran faster then I've seen any dog run before."

"That girl can do some damage. I mean she almost beat me, so I'm pretty sure she could win against some run of the mill dogs," Herry contradicted.

"Wait that girl almost beat you?" asked Archie, smirking

"Yeah she was a surprisingly good fighter. She would be a good rival for Theresa and Atlanta. In fact if she feels better it would be fun to watch them spar" Herry replied, "Plus she had this telepathic power, like Theresa. Some how she stunned me. Man that hurt my head pretty bad. Also it felt like invisible chains had me pinned to the floor" "She has powers?" asked Jay eyebrows raising a bit in thought.

"I've noticed some weird things about her. She's strong, not as strong as you Herry, dear, but for a non-superhero girl strong. She can also predicts things and makes strange comments and things like that about the TV. She's also into a lot of Wicca stuff, Herbs and meditation. She's also good at remedies and helping with my flowers."

The group all were dumb founded except for Neil who replied with "She can predict the lottery? We need the supernatural hook up and win us some money, with her seeing the future and my luck we cant lose," said Neil close to rising up to do a happy dance.

Granny now was the one who hit Neil in the small of the back reprimanding him, "Now Don't you get Greedy boy. Besides I tried that but she can only predict small things and no more then 30 seconds in advance."

"She has abilities like us," said Theresa.

"Why isn't she at her home?" asked Jay

"Her father is a drunkard who beats her and didn't except or believe what she could do, called her a monster barred her from her home then would come looking telling her to get her ass in the house. one day she just couldn't take it, she ran away. She used to go to your old school Herry. She was on the Volleyball team, She's been playing here she's pretty good." " Granny said.

"If her father was doing this why didn't she run sooner?" asked Neil.

"She has a sister that she couldn't leave in that situation and her sister is now away on scholarship in a prep school," replied Granny.

"I see," said Jay

"She has been in bed all morning with a migraine headache. She claimed it happens when she has to much stale magic that she needs to clean her senses meditate, herbal teas and sleep " Granny let them know.

'I think I'll go check on her and see if she's ok," said Theresa, heading to the stairs walking past Herry.

" She must have had it hard how bad did those dogs get her? I mean how bad was she hurt?" asked Herry.

"She was just getting over the wounds and she's been here a couple weeks to a month now. Granny explained.

"Ouch," said Neil and Oddie in unison,

When Theresa reached the room she sent out a vibe of _I mean you no harm,_ and_ relax. _

The girl's eyes opened and locked on Theresa's face.

"I mean you no harm," said Theresa approaching the bed.

"I can see that," the girl replied.

'I'm Theresa," she introduced herself.

"Melitsa," the girl replied.

"Are you ok Melitsa?" She asked, "Did he hurt you? If he did then he didn't mean to."

"No he didn't hurt me. He just tried to grab me around my waist, like he was trying to make sure that I couldn't hurt him and that he wouldn't hurt me," Melitsa replied.

"Sounds like Herry," Theresa replied.

"Herry?" Melitsa asked, "Granny's grandson? That's who the shirtless guy was?"

"Shirtless?" Theresa asked, as if that's all of the question she understood. Herry was shirt less she remembered not that she herself would have noticed, but she found it odd that this girl did, "The guy you fought was Herry. Granny's grandson,"

"Wow, Granny's going to kick me out now," said Melitsa.

"Granny isn't mad. Hell if anything she's irritated at Herry for waking you up," Theresa replied.

"That's good, she replied,

"So I hear you have abilities," said Theresa.

"Then you hear true," She replied.

"I have abilities too," Said Theresa holding out her hands in a gesture that was an offering, "Would you like to meditate with me?"

Melitsa held out her hands to her and Melitsa took them gently.

The instant their hands touched Melitsa saw it the trouble in this girls life.

_A little girl shriveled up on the ground in the fetal position. A man above her kicking her in the stomach. _

_Then another image of a little girl sitting in a Pentecostal with a circle around it were in order a paper fan colored with yellow squiggles, a little box that held a used match, a little rock that she had picked up from the play pod at her school, and a pepsi bottle that she had found in the trash, chosing it due to it not being missed, were the wrapper had been torn off was now filled with water._

_An image of theses, for lack of a better word, beast, chasing Melitsa, then felt as a pain, steak knifes tore into her calf muscle. Her breath sharply was taken in as a hiss. Pain and venom crawling up her leg. She continued to run. Running away and getting away from these things. These dog like things. Then the image of a man laughing. A man with a scar and a soul patch, eyes as black as him hair. __**'Cronus' **_thought Theresa.

'_**Cronus?' **_asked Melitsa picking up on Theresa's terrified thought**. **

'_**Yes it looks like Cronus is after you,' **_Theresa replied.

'_**Cronus? Were have I heard that name before?' **_Then it hit her, '_**Cronus the god of time? From Greek Mythology?' **_She was in shock.

'_**Yes,' **_thought Theresa, _**'The Greek Gods and Goddesses exist, Zeus, Hermes, Artemis, Hera, they all exist along with the monsters, like the Minotaur, Cyclopes, and the like they're all real.'**_

'_**I would want to take u to get your head examined if I weren't already Pagan and experienced those … things,' **_She projected.

'_**Welcome to our lives,' **_Theresa thought, _**'We deal with this kind of thing everyday,'**_

'_**We? as in all of you including Herry too?' **_from Melitsa,

'_**Yeah its kinda our job,' **_Said Theresa, _**'I wonder why Cronus is after you. You must have power and experience to able to communicate this way.'**_

'_**Yeah I meditate and do practices that make it so that if I wish I can place mytself in a higher level of conscious thought.' **_Melitsa sent.

'_**How'd you learn this? I had to have Miss Persephone teach me,' **_Theresa was now feeling inadequate.

'_**I found lots of books and found some white Magic Wiccans to help me, Its taken years but I managed. You can telepathically communicate what else can you do Theresa?' **_Melitsa asked hoping to see if there was more she could learn.

'_**Not much project thoughts in dreams with some help from Morpheus,' **_Unwilling to explain or disclose the purple poltergeist, "_**You?'**_

'_**I've astral projected a few times mostly by accident. I've sent messages to people telepathically, Levitated about 1 foot off the ground fro about 10 second then plummeted due to losing my concentration. A few easy spells, vibes, prophetic dreams, and seeing connections. **_She stopped thinking she was showing off.

'_**Connections?' **_Theresa asked.

'_**Things speak to me, Radom occurrences speaking to me connecting the future.'**_

Theresa disconnected from the brunette disengaging her hands.

"_**You could be useful," said Theresa.**_

"_**Useful?" she asked.**_

"_**The 7 of us have to defeat Cronus. Which we take to mean 'We put him back in confinement'," said Theresa.**_

"_**You guys are trying to put the god of time in confinement?' Melitsa was clearly shocked.**_

"_**Yeah pretty much," Said Theresa, "We've defeated him before and almost got him sent back but…," she trailed off.**_

"_**Oh, that must be some life," Meltisa said.**_

"_**It gets demanding sometimes but the hole groups but up with it for almost two years," Said Theresa, "Especially when one of us is Narcissist's descendant, his and his primping. While the only other girl is the exact opposite. Then there's headstrong Jay, wanna be bad boy Archie, oblivious Herry and boy genius Oddie, tensions fun high sometimes.**_

"_**Why is it you guys who got deemed this chore?" Asked Melitsa.**_

"_**Our ancestors, were Greek Heroes," replied Theresa.**_

"_**So the blonde is Narcissist?" Melitsa asked.**_

"_**His descendant," replied Theresa.**_

"_**And you are who's descendant?" Melitsa asked.**_

"_**Thesseas," She replied.**_

"_**Herry?" She asked.**_

"_**Hercules," She said.**_

"_**I should have got that. That should have been obvious," I mean he's so big. She sighed. "What about the Black boy who was in the doorway?" **_

"_**Oddie. He's a descendant of Odysseus," She replied, "The other girl, Her name is Atlanta is actually descended from the Greek Atlanta, Legendary hunter its carried through the generations. Archie is with Atlanta he has purple hair he's descended from Achilles. As for my Boyfriend, Jay he's descended from Jason, from Jason and the Argonauts. **_

"_**I wonder if your descended from anybody like us. That would explain why your so powerful." Theresa stated.**_

"_**Possibly," said Melitsa, "but who's descendant?"**_

"_**We could ask Mrs. Hera for that," Theresa stated, then said, " Hey why don't you get some sleep and we'll sort everything out," said Theresa. **_


	3. Chapter 3

I **DO NOT OWN COTT we all wish we did but we don't.**

**IF I GET 3 people asking me to right another chapter i will continue promptly if not then ill do it when i feel like which will be slower but if i get 3 i will try to have another chapter uploaded by the 28th**

**Read and Review**

Cronus

The group was planning on enjoying the last day of their mini-vacation. The group were now lounging on the furniture in the living room. Atlanta was on Archie's lap Archie's arms resting behind his head, and Theresa was on Jay's lap with his arms around her waist.

Oddie and Neil were on the other couch. Sitting Neil leaning forward toward the Television and Oddie sitting cross legged on the couch on his laptop.

Melitsa was laying on the floor on her stomach, when asked why she didn't set on the couch she explained that she wanted to be able to stretch her back. Herry was also on the floor due to Granny deciding that his quest should have the furniture.

When the show was over Melitsa got up slowly rolling onto her back and getting up into a sitting positing then got up with out the use of her hands.

"Granny I'm going for a some fresh air," Melitsa said.

"Herry why don't you go with her?" asked the elderly lady.

"huh?" Herry asked pulling his attention away from the newly started program.

"Herry, dear will you go with Melitsa?" Granny's voice now higher and sounded as if it were hiding something.

"Uhh sure," He replied thinking _Go where? _

"It's fine Granny he doesn't have to go with me I can take care of myself," Melitsa replied unsure of how to get out of being alone with this guy. _Yeah he's cute but … I shouldn't be thinking about that. You don't need him to look after you. You don't need anyone especially a guy, even if he is a descendant of Hercules for Goddess's sakes but I can take care of my self._

"_What if those Dogs come back hun?" Asked Granny._

"_I handled well before, I mean girls kick a-butt it says so on a t-shirt" replied Melitsa._

"_I would feel beter if Herry went with you. Please?" asked Granny after laughing at the pun._

"_Sure Granny," said Melitsa reluctantlty_

"_Come on," Melitsa said Motioning to the door with her head._

_Herry pushed himself up into a push up position onto his knees then up._

"_Later Granny," Melitsa called, _

"_Be safe hun," Granny called back_

"_We will," called Herry closing the door behind him._

"_It does my young heart good to set my grandson up with a girl," said Granny as the two left the house._

_Neil burst out laughing as did Archie and Atlanta._

_Oddie Theresa and Oddie turned to look at each other._

_Herry Noticed right off of the bat that Melitsa was on edge jumping at every noise. Unsure of what to do he opted for a conversation._

"_So Melitsa Melisande , that's a pretty name," He said looking down. _

_She looked up at his for the first time into his brown eyes paused as if transfixed for a second then turned away and replied "Its cool, and French."_

"_Oh does it mean anything?" He asked._

"_Melisande means Labor Strength, and Melitsa means Sweet in Greek" She replied and softly snorted and mumbled something._

"_huh?" He asked._

"_Its ironic. I mean you are the descendant of Hercules. Hercules is known for his," doing air quotes, "Labors" and his strength. "The latter looks like its pasted on through the generations" "How would you know if I'm strong?" he asked then said 'Oh'_

"_I'm not oblivious. I mean you're a wall of solid muscle." she said with a slight laugh._

"_Yeah," he replied, now sounding sad._

"_Hey its not a bad thing," pause, " I mean look at me for example. Am I a little tiny thing?" She asked gesturing to her full form. He just gave her a look._

"_You can say it unlike must girls I'm ok with you agreeing to that no trick question were I like going to hurt you or anything."_

"_No your not small," he said eyes dropping from her face to the top part of her female anatomy that her tank top didn't completely cover, milisecond and then away as her turned his head._

"_Do you see me being pessimistic about it?" She asked._

"_Weirdly no," he replied._

"_With out muscle you cant really do much," She replied, "With muscle you can help people with physical stuff and have more fun. I mean how many complete twigs can spike or serve?"_

"_Are they short?" He asked._

"_Sure in this stereotypical image were creating we'll say they're short," Smile on her lips._

"_If they're short and twigs can they reach the top of the net?" He asked seriously wondering._

_Melitsa bent over laughing. Then replied, "It depends on how strong their legs are so I doubt it. So you play volleyball?"_

"_Have at the beach with the group," He shrugged._

"_You any good?" She asked._

"_Wanna see?" He asked egging her on._

"_Sure bring it on big boy," She laughed looking ahead of her. _

_It was then when Herry saw the scares adorning her arms._

"_What happened?" He asked tilting his head toward the scars._

"_Nothing," She replied pulling her arsm to her chest now *her mood changes instantly. Deciding to let it go he started on something else, "So other then Volleyball what else do you like?"_

"_Music," She replied not removing her eyes from the road ahead._

"_Music? Like what?"_

"_Music," she said again._

"_What kind?" He asked._

"_Metal, Rock and occasionally country," She replied._

"_Who? Do you like?" He asked._

"_What is this an interrogation?" she asked annoyance predominate in her tone with little rage seeping through. _

"_No just trying to talk," He said. _

"_Can't you just be quiet?" she asked, "Some people like silence."_

"_Oh sorry," he said his tone one similar to a scolded puppy._

"_Its fine I just don't like to be quizzed ," she replied._

"_You must hate school," he replied._

"_No I don't I have distaste for the social aspect but the learning, I really don't care.' She replied._

"_Oh so you're the type who like the work but hate the crowd?" He asked._

"_More or less," She replied rising up on her toes and stretching out her shoulders._

_They were silent for a few moments until they heard it. The fierce pounding of multiple paws thumping against the pavement, ad the growl belonging to beast from Hades. Melitsa sensed it first, stopping dead on the sidewalk. _

"_Hey what's wrong?" Asked Herry turning around to face her and noticing her look of complete terror on her face. _

"_They're back," Said Melitsa, turning on her heels to run away from the 2 approaching hounds, only to crash into 2 more from the oppisite direction. Scratching a huge gash down her leg. _

"_Melitsa," Herry called out terror in his eyes as the claws tore through flesh. Noticing the hound on top of the stone wall looking down and Melitsa menacingly teeth Sharp and body primed to attack. Herry Grabbed the beast and threw it full force apon the ground. He then pulled out his PMR and handed it to Melitsa after lifting her off of the ground. His back toward the beast chest towards her, "Message, the others tell them we need help," Turning around to the beast again back toward her._

_Melitsa did as she was told and then begain holding up her end of the batlle soon the others were approaching the scene Herry scratched up to hell and Melitsa blood leaking down her leg. Holding down two of the 5 wolves Telepathically. _

_Once the others arrived the wolves were taken down easily however, Herry now leaning against the wall using his shirt to wipe away at his scratches. _

"_Give me your bicep," said Melitsa._

"_What?" He asked shocked. _

"_You got hurt due to me so give me your arm," She said._

_He did as he was told watched as Melitsa pushed the wound together and then blew on the seem of the skin._

_She returned his arm and was amazed to see that the wound was now closed and only a small scar remained. _

"_How did you …?" Herry Started._

"_Magic," she said then her world went dark and her physical body tumbled towards the ground. _

_Harry caught her instantly/ "Melitsa?" The other looks at him and sigh._

"_Looks like your caring her back," Says Jay_

"_Why me ?" Asked Herry who somewhere in the back of his head thought that he'd end up hurting her. _

"_uhh because you're the strongest ," Answered Neil in a duh voice._

_Herry sighed and lifted the girl up 5 feet off the ground and supported her weight gently. The group then returned to the little house were granny reprimanded Herry severely for letting damage come to the girl . Herry looked down at the ground sad that he had allowed harm to come to her no matter if he could have helped it or not. After Herry lays her down in the king sized bed that used to be his he sat there in shame that he couldn't protect a new friend who he immediately liked. _

_While this is taking place Theresa called Hera_

"_Theresa, What's the emergency?" Hera asked. _

'_We think that we found another descendant," Theresa explained. _

"_Another descendant?" she asked._

"_We think so. she's strong's like me telepathically with no training and was able to pin down Herry with it" She explained "she seems like she's magic mostly though she like passes out from using to much power or something but she can communicate with me telepathically fine and project things it would seem." _

" _I see I will send someone to check her out," She said calling for Persephone ._

'_Thank you," Theresa said shutting of the device. _

"_The kids seem to have found another descendant," She explained to Persephone. _

"_Who's her ancestor? or do they know?" Persephone asked playing with a bracelet on her wrist. _

"_They don't know we need you to go verify that," Hera explained _

"_So when do you want me to leave?" She asked looking at her_

"_immediately shimmer over there and take account," she commanded._

"_Yes lady Hera," said Persephone with a sigh and shimmered out to the small portion of land in new Olympia. Stepping out of another room so she didn't shimmer right in front of a mortal "So were is this assumed descendant?" _

"_Wow how'd you get here so fast?" asked Neil amazed by simple things_

"_I'm a goddess remember Neil, " replying and not necessarily liking him for it. _

"_This way Goddess Persephone," says Theresa leading her upstairs. The two ascend the stairs heading up the bedroom, When Persephone remarks that it smells like a boys room._

"_It used to be Herry's Room supposedly but then again I don't think his rooms ever been close to this clean," She said making a joke to witch Persephone smiles slightly. Persephone sits on the bed and she pulled down the covers from the girl. Who's brown hair is sprayed curled across the pillows. Persephone lays her hand on the sleeping girls head and her eyes glaze slightly. _

"_She is a descendant I can see her roots." Persephone said looking at nothing physically, "but wait,:' _

"_Wait what?" Theresa asked looking at Persephone alarmed. _

"_It looks like she's another descendant of Maeda," Persephone said pulling back._

"_The last descendant was possessed and used to hurt us," Theresa exclaimed. Still angry at the previous descendant for playing around with her man. _

"_Yes I'm fairly sure," Persephone said eyes unglazed now. _

"_Is she dangerous?". Herry asked drawn to her_

"_I don't know," Persephone said pulling the covers back over the sleeping girl. "Has she tried to hurt anybody?" She asked standing._

"_Just these dogs that were attacking," Jay said coming front and center. _

"_Dogs?" Asked Persephone. _

"_Yes not like with Cerberus though these were more wolf like then mystical like, I guess" Jay explained. _

"_They were sent by Coronus" Theresa threw out._

"_Coronus sent them after her?" The Goddess asked graying in anger. _

_The 3 heroes stand quietly waiting for the Goddess to calm. Once she did she stood and sighed. _

" _He must want her for her power," She thought. _

"_What can she do?" asked Herry arms crossed in the doorway. _

"_The ends are immeasurable threes not really and end to were mental powers can stop if you keep up the practice you get better and better like Theresa," The Goddess explained "her mind seems clear and untainted. I recommend you bring her back to New Olympia High with you now that the prophesy has been technically fulfilled you may need her if you plan to still fight against Coronus. Let her sleep it off and return in two days understood?" _

"_Understood Lady Persephone," Jay answered as the goddess stepped out into the halway and shimmered when there backs were to her. "Well it looks like we have another member," Jay says with a small smile. _

"_Lets let her sleep like Persephone said," Herry suggested. _

"_Good idea Herry," Jay said leaving the room, and Theresa followed, skeptical of the new member. _

_Herry gave her one last look before sighing and closing the door behind him. _


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own COTT but I give props to the Canadians that do. **

It was the next day when Melitsa woke up, the others were sitting down stairs to dinner when she stepped down stairs. Her hair was dishevel and sticking out at awkward angles on her head. Dressed in a large baggy T-shirt and basket ball shorts that were very comfy for P.J.s. She was rubbing at her eyes and stretched her back from her shoulders.

The seven heroes looked at the girl. Who was squinting at her from the morning light.

"Melitsa," Jay called her name.

She looked up at the seven as if she hadn't noticed them before. "Hey," She replied walking to the refrigerator for juice. "Does anyone want anything to drink?" She asked her back turned looking insider the refrigerator for cranberry juice.

"Milk please," Neil threw out.

She pulled out the milk, "anyone want anything else?" she asked setting the milk and juice on the counter and going to get glasses from the cabinet.

Herry came up behind her. "sit down I got it," reaching above her to reach the cups that were just in her reach level.

"Its fine," Melitsa said taking the cup back from him.

"No I'm serious," He said taking it back. "Go sit down Ill get it," gently pushing her towards the table and chair.

Melitsa sighed and did as she was told sitting on the empty chair that Herry vacated and slumped into it.

Herry got her juice leaving Neil's milk.

"Hey," Neil complained pointing at the milk Melitsa had left on the counter.

Melitsa sighed and stood to get immediately assuming that the blonde was going to be a whiney bitch unless he got the milk.

"Keep sitting Neil can get his own milk," Atlanta told her.

"But…" she tried to explain that its better not to have him complain to save the peace but she was interrupted.

"Herry will get it," Granny said solving the hold debacle.

Herry sighed and got Neil his milk.

Neil smiles like a fat cat who'd finally caught the mouse.

Melitsa served herself not caring what was going on around her.

"We have a question for you Melitsa," Jay stated gently.

Melitsa had zoned out until her name was said. She swallowed the food she had in he mouth. "What?"

"Persephone wants us to bring you back to the school with us." Jay explained.

"ok," she said. Its not as if she had anything to be leaving behind if she went.

"That was easy," Theresa said standing now.

"Would you like a staples button?" Melitsa asked taking a bite.

Oddie laughed as did Neil and Jay.

"I don't get why that's funny," said Theresa.

"it's the staples 'easy button'" explained Oddie laughter dieing off.

"I don't get it," said Herry who didn't watch Tv.

"it's a commercial Herry," Jay explained.

"Do you have anything you need to pack?" Theresa asked with a scowl not liking the new member already.

"Just my duffle," Melitsa said finishing her food. Then she stood to put the dirty dishes to the sink.

Taking by her example Atlanta starting picking up her dishes and motioning Archie to do the same and like a good boy he did.

Melitsa ran the water for the sink and went back to clean up the rest of the dishes.

Oddie was the next to rise and help her clear the table with Jay close behind and then Neil sighed and cleaned up after himself as well.

Theresa refused and Jay took hers not even noticing her mood.

Melitsa started on the dishes and before Granny could say anything went to her side to help. She eyed him slightly. Neither said anything. She continued to wash the dishes to which Herry dried them and put them away.

"Lets get our stuff all pack Persephone will want us back soon, and thanks to you granny for allowing us to stay." Jay said taking his role as leader.

"Its no problem friends of Herry's are always welcome." Granny replied.

Jay, Oddie, Neil Theresa Atlanta and Archie went to g get there stuff packed.

"Do you need help?" Herry turned to her and asked.

She shakes her head. "When are we leaving?"

"Uhh probably tonight," Herry replied.

Melitsa nodded "Granny Im going to make you some things for when I'm gone," Melitsa said quietly to the elderly woman.

"Thank you very much Melitsa," Granny said with a smile. Melitsa nodded and with that when up stairs.

"She's a good girl," granny remarked to Herry.

'huh?" he asked in a slight lustful stupor from watching her hips.

Granny repeated herself.

"Oh yeah she seems to be helping you quiet a lot," he said.

"Oh yes she helped me plant herbs that smell nice and are healing," she said with a smile.

"Cool" said Herry with a small smile.

"But Herry before you start packing I need you to do something for me,"

"Sure granny," Herry said, and Granny smiled.

All the while a plot is scheming in Granny's head.

During this time Melitsa is taking the reserve of her items and cleaning them of negative energy dipping them in water mixed with rosemary and sage and then rubbing them down with salt and dipping them in fresh water.

It was her way of cleansing her tools. A simple task that actually helped her feel more in tuned and calm with what was going on around her.

After cleansing her athame, her pentecostal, and pendulum, she wrapped them in green handkerchiefs that were embroidered with silver vines cascading up the sides. Then she laid them in her box. She picked up her book opened it the first page and touched the picture of her sister that was resting in between the previously closed pages.

"Im sorry," she said quietly then closed the book pressed it to her chest and sighed. Then returned to her box were she inserted her book, remainder of her herbs and things for her circle and tucked them safe in her snap-top box. Then slid the box into the duffle with the few articles of clothing she had. She zipped it up leaving out only the trinkets of beads and thread that were cheap talismans that while monetary dull packed a punch of magic. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she descended down the stairs and laid her bag by the door.

She found Granny outside having Herry give her garden a good weeding since she couldn't do it and wasn't going to ask Melitsa as a guest. Herry was on his hands and knees shirtless yet again and sweating, yanking up violating dandelions, crab grass, or other pesky plants.

"Here you go hang this one on your door way and this one on your window above the plants and they'll help protect the house and help your flowers grow." Melitsa explained handing over the talismans.

'Well thank you Melitsa," Granny said taking them in her little hands. "Herry come looks at these their pretty,"

Melitsa wouldn't consider them pretty they were just pony beads that were stung together in the shape of Daisies.

Herry stood up and wipes his brow on his discarded shirt, "huh? " he said stepping over to look at them. He eyed the charms. "there cool," he said wondering how the little things were made.

"Your welcome," Melitsa said then turning to Herry "I'm ready to go when ever you guys are."

"Uhh I don't know when Jay wants us to leave." Herrry said rubbing his dirt stained hands on his shorts.

"Ok ill go find something to do until all of you are ready," Melitsa said turning and walking away walking away wondering if she should watch TV or doodle.

Archie lays on Atlanta cot.

"You know that you could be helping me," Atlanta complained.

"Why would I want to?" joking "I already had mine packed because I never took it out of my bag." he said looking up from his book.

"Doesn't mean that you cant help me," She complained hurling a pair of pants at him.

"Ouch," he complained closing his book.

"That didn't hurt," she retorted.

"Not physically," he said.

"So it hurt you what?" she asked eying him.

"My ego," he said arms open in extreme exaggeration.

"Your ego is huge enough," she said shoving a shirt into her bag.

"here let me fold it for you ," he said only half sarcastic.

"No," she exclaimed.

"I'm serious Atlanta. Your going to throw a fit when your clothes are all wrinkled, just give me the stuff and ill put it in your bag," he said annoyed.

"Ok ," Atlanta agrees and dumps the bag out on top of him. Archie sighed and started to fold her clothes.

"Put your weapons on a pile there ill put them in last so they don't get broken,:" Archie said. Packing and folding.

"You know me to well," Atlanta said laughing.

'Yeah yeah," he complained taking care of her mess.

Atlanta laughs at him and shakes her head and sits down on the floor.

"Is it just me or am I whipped?" Archie said mostly to himself,

"No you are," Neil said laughing, with Oddie in tow laughing behind him.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU," Archie screamed yelling after them and jumped up to chase them.

'You cant kill us we still need the seven," neil complained running.

"WE HAVE THAT GIRL NOW SO IF I KILL ONE OF YOU WE STILL HAVE 7!""

Atlanta sighed and began shoving the things Archie hadn't gotten into the bag were they should be.

Theresa is folding her own clothes sitting on the bed beside jay who is doing the same thing. Theresa is quiet and hasn't said much in the last few hours.

"What's wrong?" asked Jay placing a hand on her shoulder.

" I don't know Jay I just don't have a good feeling about that new girl. Melitsa" She explained. with a sigh.

"Jay what do you mean?" He asked.

"She just rubs me the wrong way," She explained.

"Jay do you not want her to come with us?" He asked rubbing her arms.

"No I mean we cant defy the gods and goddesses" She started.

"Jay yeah, so?" he asked "Does she feel like there's evil in her to you?"

"No I just don't like her," she said

'To each there own," Jay replied finishing packing

She sighed "Yeah I guess'," and finishes packing

Melitsa was watching children of the paranormal as the others trickled down stairs first Archie and Atlanta then Oddie, Theresa and Jay, then after 2 more hours Neil, who ended up toting 2 large trunks down the stairs, well directing Herry about how many steps there were and what was ahead of him.

Melitsa watched out the corner of her eye "need help there big boy?" She called wondering if the giant of a teen was going to go kurplunk down the stairs.

"No ," he groaned ,' I got it,"

"ok suit yourself" She said wondering why nobody else asked to help him certainly the punk kid and prep boy could be some help, and went to g get some juice.

She returned watching the turbulence that was the stairs and drank her juice in small sips.

Herry succeeded in getting the trunks down and moved them out to the bed of his truck. Melitsa pulled her bag onto her lap not wanting her things separated from her. After loading the other members things he came for hers.

"no thanks," she muttered.

" I gotta put it in the trunk," Herry clamed.

" I need it with me," she replied evenly looking him in the eyes.

"Uhh why?" Herry asked.

:it's a part of me how would u feel is something stripped you or your strength? Its just a part of me," She said clutching it to her chest.

"ok you'll have to have it on your lap then " he said.

That's fine, she replied relaxing a bit.

Soon the hole troop loads into the car Archie and Atlanta in the back with Oddie and Theresa and Jay in middle seats with Neil and Melitsa in passenger and Herry driving.

The radio played "You and Me," by ATTACK! ATTACK! A song choice by Archie.

Melitsa bobbed her head slowly mouth moving with the words minutely, as she stared out the glass window out into the seemingly featureless landscape that seemed desolate to her, there were people and buildings but not plants to trees no flowers , no magic so to her no life.

She blew her air on the window fogging it then traced her finger in the white mist then drew a tiny pine tree that was surrounded by runes on five sides with her index finger.

Herry was about to say something to her about writing on his windows but decided that it wasn't worth it he'd wash it tomorrow and there would be no harm done, and they had just ripped her form the most stable thing shed had in months so he couldn't reprimand her for it. She was in a baggy t hoodie similar to Archie's but hers was black and she also had on blue jeans that Herry had to admit accented her arse quiet nicely. She had her shoes kicked off revealing blue socks and her right leg was under said arse while the other leg was pulled to her chest leaving her foot in front of her on the seat.

After a while the other members began to fall asleep first Neil who complained about his beauty sleep then Jay and Theresa almost in sync leaning into each other. Followed by Atlanta and Archie who were sharing Archie's new Ipod that Oddie had hooked him up with. Then the computer genius himself was too out, leaving Melitsa and Herry.

The ride was quiet until Herry decided he may as well talk to her.

"Is the heat ok?" He asked.

"Huh?" she turned to him from her zoned out reprieve.

"Is the heater ok?" he asked again.

"Its fine," she replied in an empty voice.

"Uhh ok," he thought of something else to say. "Uhh can I ask were your from?"

'Does it matter?" She said her head resting on her hand that was propping herself up against the window.

"Not really. I just thought that if we talked that maybe I don't know that the ride would go faster." he tried.

"Well don't" She replied turning away again.

Herry sighed. This was going to be a long drive.

REVIEW PLEASE J


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own not even a Canadian. Although for this I wish I could be sometimes**

**Im gonna say this: people have said Melitsa is a Marry Sue because a descendant of a sex warrior (Herry ) is sexually attracted to her and that people are nice to her because she has powers like them and shes smart, and actually knows things like Jay and Archie do. Another thing that surprises me is that people dont belive witches and magick were abilitys of the greek mythology when in reality thats what Hecate was the Goddess of witches in Greek Mythology. the explanation for why Theresa hates Melitsa because of the fact that the last descendant of MEdea ( ALSO A WITCH SHE MADE POTIONS AND SAVED JASON ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS with MAGICK) was the siren like girl who was possessed and tryed to steal Jay. She is neither a damsel nor an all powerful goddess Shes a GIRL and so what she has a past that was just a mean to an end to explain why she wasn't living in her house, and according to todays standards shes not hot she was designed in apperance to play off of the primal urges that are Hercules based. **

**If you have any other neggative comments as in such of marry sues and if she is that then hell ill agree with you suppostly out of a list of 10 if the character has 4 she is and Melitsa only had 2 that the person that was the descendant of a sex addict was attracted to her and that she had a hard past**

**so if you have any helpful comments feel free to comment and if you beleive she is one then theres not much i can do for you but it is you that has the ultament choice weather to read it or not**

It was late when they reached the brownstone and the teens climbed up the concrete front steps then up to there bed rooms.

Melitsa on the other hand not only not having a bathroom and not close to crashing stood outside for a few minutes, Preparing herself for what was expected of her.

Herry was the late night snacker type, he declared that after driving for that long it wasn't wrong for him to treat himself. He dug threw the fridge and found some meat lovers pizza and a can of pop **(AN Soda, soda pop whatever u call it from were your from and idk what they call it in Canada I just know what we call it in the northern us)** He closed the fridge then decided to go check his care a last time before heading off to bed.

Melitsa was sitting on the stoop staring up at the sky.

"Uh Melitsa," Herry started pulling her out of her daze.

"What?:" she asked moving to stand.

"Uh what are you doing out here?:" he asked.

"Stars,:" she said simply.

"You like stars?" he asked trying to remember what he knew about them.

"Not in a passionesk type way but like just something small to think about that's a part of nature. I mean I'm not a junior astronomer or anything but its just nice to look at them. It makes me feel like my problems aren't that large anymore I mean everything that could happen to prevent a star didn't. it's a kind of hope, that maybe it'll be ok for me too," her eyes staring off at nothing. Then she came to her senses, "I mean it sounds stupid right but that's how it is," She said standing then turning to walk inside away from him.

"No." he said ,"its not," he said giving the naturally twinkling little sky lights on last look Melitsa was already heading inside. It was then when Herry realized in everyone sleep enduced stupor that she had been denied the ability of having a room assigned to her.

"Oh hey," he called after her turning tail and heading in the same direction as her.

"Hey what?" she replied.

"Uhh want me to help you find a bedroom?" he asked.

"Do what you want," she said. _its not like I could stop you anyway._

"uh," she started , "come with me and well find you one,"

Melitsa nodded and followed after him. Herry led her to one of the old rooms. Atlanta and Archie were now sharing a room and Theresa always slept in Jays room so they really had room to spare now. "Here you go," he said opening the door for her. Melitsa stepped in laid her bag down beside the mattress. The bed was just that a mattress with a single blanket on the top and two pillows.

When Atlanta moved into Archie's room she took her comforter with her, so that left Melitsa's bed with just a single blanket that was there for a random reason probably to stop the bed from being completely non-esthetically pleasing.

"Thanks," she said and sat down on the bed, and pulled off her shoes, then her socks. Herry was standing there when she looked up and said , "you can go now,"

"Uhh go were?" he asked.

"Were ever your room is," she said.

"Oh uhh ill see you later," He said walking away and closed the door behind her.

The original heroes woke up to get ready for school, wondering what to do about Melitsa.

"Should we have someone go wake her up?" Oddie asked.

"No the girl probably needs her beauty sleep," Neil said buttering a bagel.

"But still she's wasting the day," Theresa muttered.

"Well she's not enrolled in school yet she probably needs time to adjust we did just uproot her and I mean a day before she goes headlong into its not going to hurt her" Jay said taking a drink of coffee, his new addiction.

"Shell have to eventually," Theresa said taking a bite of an apple.

"Let her transition," Jay said again.

"What about the gods and goddesses?" Oddie asked.

"Well have them check her out after she wakes up. Well have Hera check her out after school.," Jay said. The group at and then set off for their day.

It was about 2 when Melitsa woke up were she met up with Athena.

"You must be Melitsa," The goddess said to the new girl.

"Um and you are?" She asked not having the others inform her of their guardian. The goddess paused for a second to decide if she was offended.

"I would be Athena," She said with her hands on her hips.

"Goddess of war, knowledge, and crafts right?" Melitsa said picking up a pear.

The goddess decided to not be offended. "that is correct."

"Hello," Melitsa said with a combination bow and nod.

"The others will be home soon and you may want to get dressed". Athena said.

Melitsa stretched and nodded taking her pear back up stairs with her and with the pear in her mouth started digging through the duffle and retrieved a pair of socks a pear of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She looked at the 2 plastic bags full of dirty clothes and that she only had one more pair of shorts and a shirt left to wear. She decided she needed to do some of her laundry.

After dressing she went down stairs to ask the warrior goddess as to were in the brown stone If anywhere she could wash her clothes or if she had to find a laundry mat.

She took her basket bags downstairs to ask but then couldn't find Athena. She sighed and went to look. About 2 hours later she found the neglected laundry room. She sighed and made an ick face at the piles of dirty clothes that smelled like sweat and worse secretions

She threw her clothes in the wash with some of the better smelling clothes that were pink and yellow and light bright colors. Probably Theresa's she thought tossing them in the washer. After tossing them all into the washer she headed back upstairs. Once she topped the stairs the front door to the outside street popped open and the rest of the team entered the house.

Melitsa stood there on the defensive waiting to be attacked then it registered to there who it was.

'Hey Melitsa," Said Oddie forever the good kid.

"Hey girl," Neil forever the flirt, and Atlanta elbowed him.

Melitsa stood quietly hands on her hips and gives them a sight nod, feeling slightly like a caged animal.

'Well lets go get started on our homework and not crowd her guys," Jay said almost empathically

The group minus Herry them dispersed and went to there respective rooms, While the others cleared out , Herry walked in always the last to enter the house after giving his truck a final look over.

"Hey Melitsa" He said with a smile taking in her appearance of t shirt that unlike the precious times hugged her hips and waist and jeans that fit her hips in the same context and her legs and butt.

She nods in acknowledgement.

"What did you do today?" Herry asked setting his backpack on the floor.

"Slept," She said concisely.

"Oh how was that?" He asked.

'Fine," she said sliding her hands into her pockets unintentionally popping her hips to the side.

"You look nice," He said and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"You must have low standards," Melitsa said rolling her eyes with a disbelieving huff.

'huh?" Herry asked eyes moving up from her breast to her face that with out make up was clear with piercing eyes with long dark lashes and a full bottom lip and tiny top.

Melitsa shook her head rolling her eyes said nothing, then turned to walk away.

"Hey were are you going?" He asked.

"To my room," She replied.

"Umm ok , Later," He said watching her walk away with a feline like grace.

"Later she called back with out looking at him"

Herry sighed and watched her walk away.

It wasn't that long after she's in her room that Atlanta was knocking at Melitsa door .

"Hey Melitsa, Are you coming down for dinner?" she called through the closed door?

"Yeah give me a minute," Melitsa said shoving her book and picture back under her bed and then hopped off the bed and walked to the door, then opened it.

"Come on " Atlanta said with a smile.

"lead the way" Melitsa said with a hand motion.

"So do you like it here?" Atlanta asked her walking with her usual tom boy stride.

"Its so so," Melitsa said hands in her pockets.

"I guess you really haven't had a chance to take it all in," Atlanta said reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"I adapt quickly," Melitsa said reaching the bottom as well.

"Oh," said Atlanta trying make friends.

The original heroes minus Atlanta were sitting at the table. The table was lined with food that was savory and smelled delicious.

They were sitting in their normal fashion with Jay and Theresa on one side with Oddie at the beside them and Neil and the Head and then Archie with Atlanta's empty seat then Herry, who was filling his plate.

There was a seat now at the end of the table.

"MOVE OVER HERRY" Atlanta chattered.

"huh why?" He asked.

" I want Melitsa to sit beside me so scoot," She said again entering the room with Melitsa behind her.

Herry sighed and moved over one seat.

"Come on Melitsa sit," She said setting down in her seat, and Melitsa sat down gracefully beside her so that She was on her one side and Herry was on the end beside her.

"What do you like?" Atlanta asked her.

Melitsa shrugged "Ill eat pretty much anything."

"Get her plate," Atlanta ordered Herry.

"Why me?" He asked mouth partially full.

"Because," Atlanta said.

"You know what? I can serve myself ," Melitsa burst out, standing up, irritated, sighed and started filling her plate with some meat and veggies and potatoes.

Atlanta at this point is glaring at Herry, and Herry was glaring back and when Melitsa huffed and sat back down speared a vegetable with her fork and slid it into her mouth.

The group then started eating.

"So Oddie did you understand the chem homework?" Atlanta asked him.

"Yeah, do you need help?" Oddie asked after swallowing a piece of bread.

"Yes please," Atlanta said.

"Does anybody feel like helping me with the English homework?" Neil asked.

"Are you serious Neil?" Asked Archie.

" Yes Im serious,"

"it's a chapter paper on a retelling of a greek myth, and your in remedial English," Archie said.

"Not all of us read old books Archie," Neil retorted.

"All I meant was you should at least be semi interested in it," Archie sighed.

"Books are books" Neil said.

"it's a paragraph Neil," Theresa piped in. "Seriously how long will it take?"

"What myth is it?" Melitsa asked finally saying something.

"Some guy who had wings " Neil asked.

"Iccarus?" Melitsa asked.

"You know about that kind of stuff?" Jay asked his attentions shifting from Theresa to Melitsa.

"When you have no life and a laptop you don't really have anything left to do but read things," Melitsa said taking a drink.

"Cool," Oddie said we have another encyclopedia and another brain to help us with Coronus,"

"So this Cronus is the " thinks about it " God of time?" She asked.

"That's right," Jay said.

"So why are teen kids fighting a god? Let alone on that's is eternal? In the words of the gin from Wish master 'you cant kill that which is eternal'" Melitsa quoted.

Archie and Atlanta laughed at the horror reference.

"Well were not trying to kill him just imprison him, really," jay explained.

"They always get out eventually haven't you seen a horror movie?" she asked darkly.

"yeah but hopefully there will be those who will but him away if he figured out a way to in the next million years," Herry said with venom.

"Well it looks like big bad Hercules descendant finally decided to perk up," Melitsa said with the same veracity.

"Excuse me?" he snapped back standing up.

"You heard me you've been glaring at me all dinner then seep poison out at me the first time you even say anything." Standing up as well defiant hands on her hips. Years of rage boiling under her skin now that she had no reason to hold it in.

In reality Herry had been staring at her chest the hole time hanging on every word that bubbled out of her lips.

"What is your problem? You act like you know anything," Herry yelled.

"LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING?" She yelled back "YOU KNOW WHAT? IM DONE ," as she turned and stormed away


End file.
